


Let's Make Better Mistakes (Tomorrow)

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Borussia Dortmund, Facebook, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, German National Team, Humor, M/M, Mistakes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus made a big mistake, scratch that, he made a huge mistake. And now he has to think of a way to make everyone believe his Facebook got hacked, or something...anything to stop the embarrassment he felt. Yeah, so what? He may have had one too many beers, and he may have accidentally said something personal on Mario Götze's Facebook wall, when in fact, he thought he was sending him a message. It spread like wild fire, memes were made, jokes tossed around, and so help him god if a fan page started up. He got the taunting and jeers, he really did, but did he really have to be the topic of conversation on every Sports Network? He was never going to live this one down, and he would certainly never hear the end of it from Mario. </p><p> In which Marco is an idiot when he drinks, the fans and press can't stop making fun of him, the guys in Bayern (sort of) sympathize with Marco, and Mario has the time of his life. </p><p>Götzeus centric, with some Schweinski and Neuller.</p><p>*completed*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Write Drunk; Edit Sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my first fanfic of these two, and my first work in regards to Football...I hope I don't butcher this! This will be written in three separate parts, feedback = motivation for faster updates! So....Please, let me know whatcha think. :)

Marco groaned for what could have been the billionth time since he had woken up, or rather...been woken up. Nothing like thousands of Facebook notifications to wake up too, normally; he'd feel good about it. But considering most of the comments were along the lines of, 'No way, this is proof! Götzeus is real!” or “Can't believe he said this!” He was left feeling more confused than anything. Of course, he had no idea what his fans were talking about, proof of what? And more importantly, what on earth was a Götzeus? He reasoned that maybe, he didn't want to know. But he had a rather good idea of where the fans heads were...while it sounded like an atrocious disease, he picked up that it was actually his and Mario's last names strung together. Ah, a bromance. Well, that they had...but why did they need proof of a it? They'd admit it any day, or would have...considering Mario bailed out on him and the lads in favor of their arch rivals, Bayern Munich. Sadly, Lewandowski followed in his footsteps as well. Bromance? That was the end of their bromance, well...for the most part. 

After several moments of scrolling through notifications he realized they were all on a post he had allegedly put on Mario's Facebook page, as he unlocked his phone he was becoming increasingly aware that he had a terrible, terrible hangover. What he saw didn't too much to halt the headache that was creeping up on him.

 

Marco Reus > Mario Götze

 

Mario, u bastard...why'd u leave me...u took lewy with u 2...gott u suck. M kiddin...o miss u. u were like the sun to me. u made everything ok. How can I be my own son mario...how will I b ok without u? I can't make myself feel the way u did. God I hate u right now. When r u comin home? Ur the light of my life...ya no that Mario? Now I Götze b my own light. Ya get it mario? Hahagagagaga. Can u at least vist me? Or some thin? luv u. 

 

Oh mein gott. This was a problem, this was a very big, very huge, potentially life threatening problem. Letting out a frustrated scream, he flung himself back onto his pillow; ignoring the dull throbbing in his head. What was he going to do? So help him god, he had to find a way to fix this situation. But the further he dove into the comments, he became increasingly discouraged. Pictures of him holding members of the youth teams hands as he walked into Signal Iduna Park had been morphed into pictures of him holding the hand of a kid whose face was replaced with his own. The captions over the picture reading, 'How can I be my own son, Mario?” Not only that, but pictures of his face cropped onto the sun had also been posted with texts reading, “The moon revolves around the earth, and the earth and 7 other planets revolve around Marco Reus.” Worst of all, a picture of him and Mario had been photo shopped with him leaving the earth and floating towards a badly placed picture of the sun, with a speech bubble above his head saying, “Now I Götze b my own light. Ya get it Mario?” Dammit, if this wasn't so embarrassing he would have been laughing his head off; if this had been anyone other than himself, he would be over the moon, and taking part in the taunting. But god, did it suck when it was you the world was laughing at. 

A sharp ring and a flash of the name 'MARIO :b' snapped him back into reality as he begrudgingly answered the phone, mentally preparing himself for whatever the younger boy had to say to him. 

“Hello?” he tentatively called out, placing his free hand on his forehead. Oh, how he loathed headaches; especially ones brought on by hangovers. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MARCO, WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU'RE ALL OVER THE NEWS, AND OH MEIN GOTT; WHAT YOU SAID ON MY FACEBOOK! HAHAHAHAHHAHA, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HAHAHA!” Marco flinched at his friends words, as loud and disturbingly happy as they were; he had bigger issues to deal with.

“Wait! I'm on the news?” he gasped and shot out of bed, tossing dirty clothes onto the floor as he desperately looked for his TV remote. Mario confirmed this in a fit of giggles as he began rambling off words that were directed to his team mates that Marco heard in the back ground. Finally, after completely wrecking his already disastrous bedroom; he found it. 

“AHA! I found it!” He exclaimed a bit too loudly, even for his own sake. 

“Whoa, who died and made you Poldi?” A taunting voice pried from the other end, the blond sighed as he flipped on his TV.

“Shut up, Bastian! Mario, why am I on speaker anyways?” he questioned as he turned it over to the first sports channel he could think of, he heard Mario giggle.

“Because the guys want to hear whatever excuse you have for this situation. That, and it's too funny to not share with everyone.” Marco grumbled something under his breath about the younger being an 'irrational ass hole', but Mario decided to let it slide under the circumstances. 

“Sh, it's on!” Mario squealed in delight, and Marco had to fight the urge to vomit; this was seriously the worst day ever. 

“Marco Reus of Borussia Dortmund has been in the spot light for a big chunk of today’s reports; and if you're just tuning in, here is why the 25 year old footballer has been put under the microscope.” A picture of the post showed up onto his television, and he sunk his head in between his knees; all the while, he heard Mario and the lads at Bayern cackling like mad men. This could NOT be happening.

“What do you think of Marco's post, Tom?” Marco raised his head in time to see a petite blonde ask the question as she stifled a chuckle, the other reporter, Tom, didn't even try to cover his up. 

“Well surely alcohol played a large factor in this, I can't really think of anything better to say. It is what it is, and I can't wait to hear from him or his agent on this matter. Who knows? It could be a publicity stunt, or maybe Reus was trying to be funny? Either way, check the post out on Facebook; the comments are equally hilarious. In other news...” Marco felt his face heat up, surely, the whole world knew about his blunder now; and not for the first time in his life; he damned the internet and the press to a nice fiery spot in hell.

“Marco? Are you there?” Mario's voice was much softer this time, and he could no longer hear the loud voices of his former team mates...team mates. 

“Yeah...” he answered weakly, suddenly feeling like the worlds biggest idiot. He could have sworn he sent Mario a message last night, not that he recalled what he was going to say; but really? Did he really post something this embarrassing to his wall? Please tell me this is a dream, he thought to himself as he turned the TV off, and curled up on his bed.

“Face Time me?” Mario asked politely, and as much as the blond wanted to decline the offer; he agreed and switched the call over. He was sure he looked like death, but he didn’t care; and the fact that he hadn't seen Mario's lovely face for months now may or may not have had something to do with it.

“You look sad.” Mario noted as he bit his lip, and at this Marco could only laugh bitterly; what else was there to say?

“So...you want to tell me how this happened?” The tan boy prodded as he gave the blond his best puppy dog eyes; the Dortmund player rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. 

“Promise you won't laugh at me?” he pleaded as he watched the younger man's face contort into a smirk that could easily be identified as a habit he picked up from Thomas Müller. Marco would have to scold him for it later. But all he did in that moment was let out yet another sigh, and launch himself into whatever bits and pieces of last night came to him. 

“Well...uhm...it all started with a 24 pack of beer...and sad movies on Netflix..."


	2. #InFriendsWeTrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marco is mourning the loss of his pride, Mario won't stop teasing him; Manu gets really tired of Thomas' antics, Bastian brings Lukas into the mix, Robert's secretly a house wife; and a plan is hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry I'm posting this so late! I hope there aren't many errors! 
> 
> Oh, and I'm actually shocked so many people liked this! I'm fangiriling a little bit because those of you who left kudos...well...I've read lots of fics from you all...so I'm super excited so many good writers enjoyed this. :) 
> 
> Anyways, here's part two. :3 
> 
> Enjoy, and leave me something! <3

“Wait...so you actually don't remember anything?” Mario scratched his head and pursed his lips as he continued to grill Marco over Face Time. The blond nodded his head and mumbled something incoherent, before putting on his most innocent look.

“Mario...help. What do I do? I'm the laughing stock of the Football world right now! It's not like I meant to post that to your wall...I was trying to message you and-”

“WAIT. You actually still wanted to tell me all of that? Aw, that's really sweet, Marco!” Said mans face flushed before turning a violent shade of maroon, he shook his head furiously.

“Dammit, Mario! Yes, I miss you, and yes, I miss Lewy...but this is serious! Help me hatch a plan?” Marco all but begged, the tan boy on the other line smirked something wicked before placing a finger in the air. 

“Hold on, I'll call you on Skype in about thirty minutes. Let me talk this over with the guys, and we'll see what we can come up with, okay?” As much as the Dortmund player hated to admit it, it was times like these when he truly loved the shit out of Mario Götze. Granted, he knew he would never hear the end of this from the younger man; but still, at least he was willing to help him fix his mistake. 

“Okay...danke.” He murmured as he flashed the other man a brilliant smile. Mario could hardly suppress a giggle.

“Sure thing, just don't hurt yourself.” Mario taunted as he tapped his index finger to his head. Marco gave him a puzzled look. “Trying to figure out how to be your own son could put a bit too much pressure on your brain, ya know? Call you in a few!” A beep signaled he had ended the call and Marco threw his phone back onto the bed. Scratch everything he thought earlier, it was times like these when he wanted to strangle the young Bayern star. 

After thirty minutes of waiting, Marco finally received the call he had been waiting for. Grabbing a thin blanket from his couch, he wrapped himself up in his desk chair and answered. Mario was sitting front and center, with Robert directly to his left; Bastian on his right; and Manuel and Thomas leaning down to fit into the picture. Great, out of all the people to 'help' him, he recruited his old team mate, an overly emotional man, an irritated looking goalkeeper, and the Football worlds biggest goof ball. This was going to go perfectly, he mused as he gave the men a small wave.

“Hey, Sunny!” Thomas called out as he waved furiously, which earned him a prompt slap to the back of the head from Manu. Thomas looked appalled, but everyone else, Marco included, decided to ignore him. 

“So, like the recruits?” Mario chuckled as he spread his arms out as if he was welcoming the blond into his home. 

“Yeah, proper bottom of the barrel work, good job, Mario. Really.” He rolled his eyes as the other guys began shouts of protest; seriously, could this get any worse?

“We don't have to help you, ya know? I think this is pretty funny, I like seeing you so flustered. It's high time you get to feel the brunt of the public opinion, it's not easy is it?” Mario jeered as he urged everyone to be quiet. 

“You're sadistic, you know that, right?” Marco hissed as he clutched his throbbing head between his hands. 

“I know, but you love me.” Mario teased as he stuck at his tongue out at the midfielder. Marco growled at him, could he take this a bit more seriously? Why, of course not. He was having the time of his life, apparently. Couldn't he see that this was really not funny? This was borderline devastating for him, he knew it wasn't that big of a deal. People drank, and that means mistakes happen; but this was a very public mistake; and Marco didn't exactly like being the brunt of everyone’s jokes. He was the one who did the teasing usually, not the other way around. His ego was bruised, and he needed help; not more taunting.

“Yeah, I love you, but carrying on...” Marco didn't catch his own mistake until the guys on the other line got quiet. He knew he had said the wrong thing when even Thomas didn't open his mouth to speak. “Uhm...I'll call you all back later, okay? I need to...do something...yeah.” He quickly moved his mouse over the disconnect button and clicked it. Sighing, he laced his fingers together and rested his head on them. His head hurt, his body ached, and he couldn't think of a plan when he had just made yet another awkward, terrible decision. So he did what any semi-sane person would do, he slept. 

\- - -

“Marco...wake up.” A soft voice called to him, as a warm hand gently shook him back and forth. Marco choose to ignore it for a moment, before coming to a scary realization. He lived alone, so who the fuck was in his flat? Tossing the covers into the air, Marco raised his fists in attempt to scare whoever may have been trying to rob him. 

“Whoa! Calm down!” Mario's cheery voiced commanded as he took a step back from the now flailing midfielder. The blond grimaced as his eyes focused on his surroundings. Mario was standing above his bed, smiling deviously as he brandished a key that explained how he got in. He'd have to figure out how the hell he got that later. Bastian was pacing back and forth, rambling words to someone on the phone with the biggest of smiles on his face, probably chatting with Poldi. Manuel and Thomas were curled up on his couch, the latter looking jet lagged. Robert was making himself at home like he usually did when he came over, this meant he was cleaning up like the inner house maid he was. 

“Why are you all here? You seriously didn't fly up here to give me a lecture...right?” Marco asked hazily as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and gave Mario a quick squeeze, before walking around and hugging everyone. 

“Not to give you a lecture, we came here to save your ass from further embarrassment.” Bastian exclaimed as he put his phone on Marco's dresser, “Lukas is coming here as well, he was on holiday in Cologne so it shouldn't take him too long to get here.” 

“Don't worry, we will get the spotlight off of you and onto funnier, more embarrassing things.” Robert added as he began to sort through the Dortmund players laundry.

“Wait, what exactly do you guys have planned? How can you guys save me from embarrassing myself further?” Marco questioned as he gave the group a skeptical look, Mario laughed and slipped his arm around the taller mans waist. 

“Why, by embarrassing ourselves, of course!” He chimed as he gave a particularly tight squeeze to the blonds torso. 

“You guys are idiots.” Marco chuckled, but as stupid as they were; he was glad to have people willing to throw away their pride just so he could get his back. 

“That's great and all, but what exactly do you have in mind?” he inquired as he draped his arm over Mario's slim shoulders. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had honest to god missed the man next to him more than anything. Back in the day, or more like two years ago; he, Mario, and Robert had been a Bundesliga nightmare. They tore the pitch apart, they knew each other so well that even the most unpredictable of movements was easily read by the other two. It had been natural, to be best friends on and off the pitch. It led them to victory on several occasions; and it made Marco feel like they were gifts to the game; hand selected by fate to play alongside one another. But that all changed. Mario left, he wouldn't admit it, but he cried. Robert left, he wouldn't admit to this either, but he sobbed. The former golden trio had been a force to be reckoned with; and now when he stepped foot onto the pitch, he felt lost. He'd make a move, expecting Mario to be backing him up in the center, and Robert to be dead ahead of him; he expected it, but it never came. Not because it had never been that way, but because it would never be that way again. It wasn't fair, he reasoned; and that might have been part of the reason why he pressed 24 beer bottles to his lips last night; and why he lost himself in sappy movies. To be honest, it might have actually been the dominate factor in the things he said last night as well. Marco Reus was a happy man, but he used to be a happier one. Realizing he had spaced out, he forced himself to make eye contact with the others as they launched into their ideas.

“Well, Manu is going to write something super cute or super suggestive...” Thomas wiggled his eyebrows, which didn't go unnoticed by the goalkeeper sitting next to him, who promptly slapped his leg and told him to stop with 'that shit.' Thomas yelped out of shock but continued on as if nothing had happened. “Ow...Anyways, Manu will come up with something to say on one of my pictures, Bastian and Poldi are going to pose for photo with Louis and write 'family photo' to go along with it. Robert's gonna admit he can't stand clutter, and that he scolds his team mates like a middle aged mother would if she had young children; and Mario is going to take an adorable selfie with you and make up for what you said the other night. We're going to write #InFriendsWeTrust on every single post, too. Mainly saying, if one of us makes a silly, drunken mistake; then the friends of said person will make completely stupid, sober ones. Pretty great, huh? I came up with all of it.” Thomas clasped his hands together and looked at Marco smugly, Manuel on the other hand, looked a little less than amused.

“He didn't come up with a damn thing, if you really want to thank someone, thank Mario. He's the master mind, oh and Lukas; he came up with the hash tag idea.” The keeper ruffled Thomas' hair when the latter frowned at his exposure.

“Wow...you all are going to embarrass the shit out of yourselves...for my sake? Okay, this is weird; when did you all get so sappy?” Marco laughed and squeezed Mario's shoulders just a bit tighter. The plan was brilliantly ignorant; but it would certainly work. He felt a sense of pride well up in his chest, knowing that people he had to 'loathe' during football season we're going to such great lengths to insure he wouldn't suffer alone. Granted, he was on the national team with all of them, except for Robert, and they all got along rather spectacularly, for a group of rowdy, grown men; but this was truly touching. Marco was impressed, and equally moved.

“Yep, you can thank me later by taking me to that super fancy restaurant we went too for your birthday? The sushi place, remember?” Mario batted his eyelashes at him, a cheerful grin tugged at his lips.

“Yeah, I remember. You're having a blast with this, aren't you?” the blond quizzed as he shot the younger man a knowing look. The latter simply nodded his head in confirmation.

“Great, when are we getting this started?” Robert asked, speaking up for the first time in a 20 minute span. Bastian smiled, “As soon as Lukas gets here, we will be leaving for Cologne. Monika won't let Louis travel this far since school is in session, so we have to go there if we want to keep the plan alive.” 

A collective sigh fell over the group at the thought of traveling anywhere else. Marco bit his lip. Five jet lagged men, one severely hungover one, and the always positive Lukas Podolski...this could only work out so well, he thought to himself as he pulled Mario down to sit next to him on his bed. 

“And now we wait...” Manuel murmured almost too quietly to hear, but that was just fine for Marco; his head was pounding in his ears, and he really needed a moment of silence to think about what the day would have in store for him. Of course, this silence was short lived, because when can it ever be silent when Thomas Müller was only six feet in front of you? The answer? Approximately 2 minutes. Yes, this was going to be a very, very, long day.


	3. All's Well That Ends Well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marco has a confession, the plan is in full swing, Basti and Poldi act like parents, Robert's an iPhone photographer; Thomas and Manuel are reminded of their first date, and Mario found something he didn't know he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the sappy (yet hopefully funny) ending that these lot so desperately need. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback, and please, if you have any requests, let me know! I'd be glad to fill those for you. :)
> 
> xoxo
> 
> PS. IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING, AND I HAD PRACTICE TODAY...SO I'M TOO TIRED TO EDIT THIS. I WILL IN THE MORNING. So sorry for any mistakes!

The trip to Cologne was going as expected, no one said much, well Thomas' annoyed Manu to the point the goalie put his earbuds in; but that wasn't the point. They were all exhausted. Bastian and Lukas were curled up next together. Thomas was poking Manu's cheeks, and the latter finally slapped his hands away before pulling the midfielder into his arms. Robert was sound asleep, his head laying on the window. So this left Marco and Mario sitting together, neither saying a word since they got on the train a little over half an hour ago. Marco cleared his throat, suddenly finding the silence uncomfortable.

"So..." he frowned, while he wanted to talk, he had nothing to say. Mario's small smile made him feel a little better about it.

"You've had a long day, haven't you?" Mario asked almost rhetorically. 

"Yeah, it's been pretty shitty, too." Marco's smile made Mario feel a tad uneasy. "But, I'm glad you all here, especially you." The Dortmund players eyes flitted shut as he laid his head on his best friends warm shoulder, the younger could only giggle at this. 

"I'm glad to be here too, I missed you." Mario mumbled as he stifled a yawn. His words were lost on Marco considering the latter had already drifted off to sleep. The brunette's lips twitched up and he laid his hand directly over his friends. Yes, he was very glad to be here.

\- - -

"Today's gonna be the best day ever!" Mused a very excited Louis as the boys picked him up from Lukas' ex-wives house. The footballers promised him a day of excitement, including visiting a fair; and going out for ice cream. Thomas, Lukas, and Bastian were in too perky of moods for Marco's taste, but he was reminded that this was all for the greater good. This was for his pride. 

"Let's split into teams for a bit. Robert, Basti, Podli, and Louis, you all hit rides; and don't forget the photo, Lewy!" Mario pointed out to the very tired Polish man, who merely nodded. "Good, Thomas, Manu; you two do whatever you do best. Whatever that may be, don't forget the picture; and Manu, your reply is key!" 

"Sir, yes, sir!" A very excited Thomas reeled as he grabbed Manu's hand firmly, Marco found it cute that while he didn't say anything, Neuer's eyes lit up anytime he had contact with the younger man.

"Marco and I will just hangout, and take the ridiculously adorable selfie. We all meet back here at 7 pm for ice cream, we take Louis home at 7:45, and our Train leaves at 9. This gives us three and a half hours to make this happen; everyone got it?" Mario clapped his hands together as everyone gave some sort of acknowledgment of the plan. Marco smirked, he knew Mario could be a bit bossy at time times, but he had actually put a lot of thought into this whole thing. Once again, he was impressed with his actions.

"Alright, let's go." Mario held his hand out to the blond as the group split into their respected groups. Marco blushed, but took the extended hand and allowed himself to be led around the fairgrounds.

"Hey, I know you two!" A guy wearing a Borussia Dortmund Tee stepped in front of the pair, successfully blocking their path. 

"What can I do for you? A picture or something?" Mario asked, squeezing Marco's hand tighter.

"Yeah, but I hope you know us Dortmund fans still aren't fond of you. Too soon, I'm afraid." The blond snorted as the younger man next to him let out a chuckle and a "sorry." They posed for the photo, before waving the man off and carrying on about their business, Marco felt the crowds eyes on them the whole time.

"God, this is horrible. Everyone's snickering too, I bet their laughing at me..." The Dortmund boy scowled, silently cursing his own drunk banter that became a public affair.

"Nonsense, and even if they were that's fine. We're here today to fix that, aren't we?" At this, the taller man only nodded. Eyes fixated on the pavement, he began to way the outcomes of the day as he took note of the warmth spreading throughout his body as he grasped Mario's hand, just a tad bit tighter.

\- - -

"Thomas, look." Manuel pointed at a large vendors stand that was selling Bayern Munich jerseys, it was crowded with people; kids and adults alike. All trying to get their hands on the new kits they had received a few days before.

"Kind of makes you proud, doesn't it?" Thomas sighed happily, as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriends waist. 

"It does, it's nice to see how far we've come. It's also nice to be able to spend my days doing what I love, with people I actually care for." The midfielder gasps at this, he knew the goalie better than anyone; and lovey dovey 'shit' was not his forte. In fact, he claimed to loathe it. 

"What's gotten into you, Manu?" The smaller man asked as his concerned gaze locked onto that of his team mates.

"Nothing, I'm actually happy. Tired, but happy. Sorry I'm such a prick to you sometimes, you know I mean nothing of it.” Now Thomas was increasingly worried. 

 

“Manu, for the love of god, what's with you? First you slap me a billion times, then you ignore me, now you're being sweet and apologizing? Are you on your period or something?” Manuel wanted to laugh, as ridiculous as the statement was, he had indeed been a bit bi-polar for the last twenty four hours. But he had a reason to be. Thomas was a little shit. He was too loud, arrogant, a tad too witty, and generally annoying. He was everything Manuel hated in a person. But the midfielder had one quality that the goal keeper couldn't ignore; he was hands down, the nicest man he had ever met. He always gave people advice, constant reassurance, and loved every single stranger as if he had known him his entire life. That was enough for Manu to look past every single flaw, and that was enough to make him fall head over hills with the man next to him.

“This reminds me of our first date. We went to Oktoberfest, remember?” This shut Thomas up for the most part as the two snapped a photo, tagged each other and posted it to every social media account possible, and outted themselves for the world to ridicule. 

Manuel Neuer:  
@ Thomas and I reliving our first date, in a slightly different setting. #InFriendsWeTrust

 

Thomas Müller: 

@ Manuel <3 :) #InFriendsWeTrust

Manu smiled as they walked hand in hand away from the vendors section, he felt good being able to help Marco out in his time of need, and he certainly felt a helluva lot lighter too. From the look on Thomas' face, he could tell he felt the same; and that was enough for him.

 

\- - -

 

“Daddy! I want to go see that dog!” Louis squealed as he pointed at a man who was running alongside said animal. 

“No, Louis, he looks busy.” Lukas warned, but that didn't stop his son from sprinting down the walkway, into the sea of people, and out of Lukas' sight before he could even blink.

“Robert, do you see him?” He asked in a panic fueled frenzy as he and the other Polish man sprinted down the sidewalk.

“No, I don't.” He replied, eyes scanning the crowd as they flew in and out of peoples way. 

“LOUIS!” Lukas cried out as he spotted his very upset looking son in the arms of none other than Bastian.

“PUT ME DOWN UNCLE BASTI!” Louis shrieked as he banged on the Bavarian's head. 

“Fine,” Bastian grumbled as he set the young boy down, but didn't let go of him completely. “Look at me, Louis.” The blond demanded, Lukas watched on in utter relief, losing his son had not been part of the plan. He felt Robert pat him on the back reassuringly.

“You never do that again, you hear me? Look at your father, you almost made him cry! Do you want to make your dad upset?” The German raised an eyebrow when Lukas' son didn't respond. Finally, Louis shook his head no. “Now you apologize, and I swear Louis if you do that again there will be no ice cream tonight, and we will take you home. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Dad! He can't...” The young boy began but was cut off by Robert chuckling as Lukas got on eye level with his son. 

“Yes he can, Louis. Uncle Basti knows what's best for you. Now you apologize to Uncle Lewa for making him chase after you, and you apologize to Bastian for hitting him, okay?” 

“Sorry...” the kid grumbled as he flung himself into his fathers arms, Lukas mouthed a thank you to both his boyfriend, and his friend.

“Time for that photo?” Robert suggested as he pulled out his phone, Lukas nodded and Bastian stepped beside him, placing his arms around the smaller mans waist; while Louis stood in between the two, a goofy smile on his lips. 

“Say cheese!” Robert called out mockingly, not surprised in the slightest when the group actually took the command seriously; he snapped the photo, before sending it to both Basti and Poldi.

“Done.” He mused, as he began to write off his own embarrassing tweet. 

“Sit with me, okay?” Lukas told his son as he reached a bench and began to share the image on instagram, facebook, and twitter. Bastian did the same.

 

Robert Lewandowski:

I'm OCD. So yeah, who always cleans and does the teams laundry? This guy. #InFriendsWeTrust

 

Basti Schweinsteiger: 

Family photo! :D #InFriendsWeTrust -With Lukas Podolski

 

Lukas Podolski: 

Family photo at the fair in Cologne! :) Photo by: Robert Lewandowski ! #InFriendsWeTrust #lovethem #BastianSchweinsteiger #aha #myboys #family #BastiTreatsLouisLikeHisOwnSon #proud #blessed #teammates #love #happy #schweinski

 

Feeling accomplished, the four of them set off to ride a few more coasters before they had to meet back up with the others. 

 

\- - -

“Okay, smile.” Mario extended his camera out so he and the blond next to him could both fit in the frame; once they were ready, he snapped the photo. After examining it, he secured his phone back into his pocket and led Marco to a bench.

“Ah, it's been a tiresome day, hasn't it, Reus?” the brunette mused as he watched the sea of people slowly dwindle into a lingering crowd. He felt his companion stiffen.

“I want to tell you something.” Marco grumbled, rubbing his exposed arms with his hands. The Bayern player made a noise of recognition. “Well...I...Mario...I'm really fucked up, okay? I'm trying really hard to come to terms with things as they are. Things without Lewy, and without you...but it sucks, okay? It sucks that you all get to see each other all the time, and I never get too. You and I used to be with each other all the time; and now I never run into you, because you're not here anymore. Here...as in home...as in Dortmund. I don't expect you to understand this, and I don't expect an apology or anything of the sort...but...I miss you. I miss the person I could rely on, I miss spending off days with you, I miss shopping, and training, and playing FIFA until we fell asleep. I can't function knowing I probably don't even cross your mind. I know it's wa selfish, and I know it's childish; but it's hard because...I...I love you...and I feel like a fool for biting my tongue for so long.” 

Mario blinked, not fully processing the words that had just escaped his best friends lips; until said man let out a sigh that sounded like bittersweet relief. Marco Reus, his best friend, his ex-team mate, had just confessed his love for him and all he could do was blink. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out; so instead, he pulled out his phone. Marco gave him a pleading look, silently begging for him to say something; but that was the problem, he couldn't. He smiled at his friend, before vigorously writing out a post on Facebook, the selfie of them attached to it. When he was finished, he handed the device to Marco, who had small tears forming in his eyes and heaviness in his heart.

Mario Götze:

Marco, in response to your brilliant mistake; the guys and I decided to come up with a brillant plan to save your pride. Thus, #InFriendsWeTrust was born. (Thanks Lukas) We agreed to share our darkest secrets with the world; so you could feel better about yourself. I expected this to be the funniest mission of my life, filled with taunting, and teasing at the lack of your self control when you drink; but it turned into a lot more than that. Today has been one of the best day of my life. I got to see you again, I got to hold your hand, and explore the country with you; just like we used too. We had lost something over the years apart, I had never realized it, but you so kindly pointed it out. I've been a wreck without you, I've been a fool to make everyone else believe otherwise. I'm “the light of your life”? That's fine, because your the light of mine. And to answer the hilarious question, “How am I gonna be my own son (sun), Mario?” The answer is clear as day. You don't have to be. 

Love,  
Mario <3

 

\- - -

Marco smiled broadly as he waved goodbye to his friends, all except for Mario, who decided to spend the rest of his Holiday cooped up inside his large penthouse apartment. Bastian and Lukas stayed in Cologne, Robert, Thomas and Manuel were on there way back to Munich; and him and his now, boyfriend, we're walking towards his car. The guys had stayed the night in Dortmund last night, how exhausted they truly were; but it was new day, full of new challenges, and new chances. The blond had promised to take the younger man to his favorite sushi place for dinner, and that was exactly what he planned to do. 

“You made reservations right?” Mario questioned as he buckled his seat belt, the Dortmund forward simply nodded and offered his trademark smirk. 

“Good, I'm excited.” The brunette said as he flipped the radio on, not surprised at all when it was on a Sports Networks Station.

“Good evening, everyone. Thank you for joining us for the six o'clock news. Our top story is a trend started by a group of very familiar footballers. Marco Reus originally made a blunder when he posted a now, iconic, drunk message onto Mario Götze's facebook page. But that was not the end of the weird posts. It's been revealed that Reus, Götze, Robert Lewandowski, Thomas Müller, Manuel Neuer, Bastian Schweinsteiger, and Lukas Podolski have all taken part in the redemption, simply titled; #InFriendsWeTrust.” Mario snorted and clicked the radio off, not needing to hear anymore of what the reporters had to say. 

“You don't want to hear how they reacted to it?” Marco quizzed as he pulled the car into a parking spot, Mario shook his head.

“Why would I? It all worked out in the end didn't it?” He responded as he undid his seat belt and slid out of the car, the blonde followed suit. 

“Yeah, you're right.” Marco smiled as he locked the car, and went to grab his boyfriends hand as they walked towards the restaurant. 

“So, tell me...do you ever get a headache?” Mario giggled as he asked the question, leaving the older midfielder slightly confused. “Ya know, from my gravitational pull? I am the sun, after all.” 

“Shut up, Mario.” Marco teased as he ruffled the smaller mans hair, the brunette stuck his tongue out.

“Make me.” He challenged, and that was one challenge Marco would be up for any day. Without much thought, he spun the younger man around and placed his lips firmly against his own. He might never hear the end of it from Mario, but he would be glad to hear from him at all; and well that...that was more than enough.


End file.
